


The Dampening

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Alapha Thranduil, Double Quickening, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodite Elrond, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Identity Fail, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond is a powerful Omega surrounded by Alphas in the middle of Mirkwood Forest. The only Alpha he will trust to help him is Thranduil.





	1. Delimma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a Elronduil A/B/O. The dynamics are so complicated so I had to figure out the tone, speed and circumstances surrounding Elrond and his persona to make it somewhat believable. The cursing is a bit ooc but is necessary for a ABO fic. He's a grumpy elf at times. The fact that they are elves complicates things further ugh, so I had to slow the pacing down a lot. Anyway 4 or 5 chapters should wrap this up soon. TY!

 

The Imladris delegation has gathered deep within the realm of Mirkwood Forest for a parlay.

"Gods be damned." Elrond curses. Why in all of arda would King Thranduil choose to negotiate trade outdoors?There are dozens of unmated alphas within a one mile radius. Any of them may pick up his scent.

This is rather unfortunate for the Noldo. Always he had kept them at bay and also managed to keep his fertility a secret through the ages. It's easy enough to dampen his urges and his scent. A complex recipe containing roots, minerals and fermenting fruits reduces his pheromones to a bare minimum. A dampening brew he makes on a yearly basis. A routine so inherent that it hardly crossed his mind when he forgot to make a batch before this journey. The first tinges creeping down his spine and into his loins reminded him of his folly.

Elrond is surrounded by beautiful silvan elves, tall and lean and more than willing to mate. But Elrond can't mate with just anyone. His bloodline and heritage requires someone of nobility. Someone whom he can trust beyond a doubt. His grey eyes scans the crowd, hair colors of all types blends in with the autumn foliage. Bronze, tans, coppers and golds with rare a platinum here and there. So tempting. Enough to make his mouth water.

Elrond wavers only a moment before catching himself. It is inevitable. His heat is coming on strong and it's starting to take over. If he don't do something about it he'll start permitting every available alpha to fuck him like a charity case. He shakes his head clear and collects himself, thinking quickly he has two options; feign an illness as an excuse to ride out this accursed cycle behind locked doors or, just slip far enough away to a secluded area and remedy his urge to fuck before he is found out.

He scoffed at both ideas. His 'Majesty' will not stand to be ignored, sick or no, and will pester Elrond to no end. But the thought of willingly subjugating himself is downright...embarrassing. What if someone discovers him? He's been believed to be a top alpha most of his long life and he will not risk to be known otherwise.

There's no time. There are two alphas sniffing at the air. He has no choice.

Casually Elrond turns to his scribe. "Lindir?"

"Yes m'lord."

"I'm in great need to...relieve myself. It cannot wait. If any should inquire, cover for me."

"Of course m'lord." Lindir is a shy beta Elrond has taken as his bedwarmer only during his heat cycles. Although betas lack the excessive amounts of pheromones to dampen an omega wile in heat they can help in a completely different compacity. The arrangement is consentual, infact Lindir offered many times to be of service to his lord by any means possible.

"I'll stall for as long as I can." Lindir replies piously with a small knowing smile.

"Thank you." Elrond whispers moving away quickly before the pair of alphas are able to reach them. Lindir's sweet innocent face distracts them enough where they actually mistake the scribe with Elrond's scent.

 

Elrond makes his way to a dense thicket of trees and bushes just out of earshot and downwind of the assembly. The hide-a-way is satisfactory. He makes sure the area is clear before sneaking into the brush.

"I should not be reduced to this." Elrond grumbles as he unfastens his robes and legging, pulling his member out into the crisp autumn breeze, already hard and ready. If he can just give himself a good jerk-off maybe his scent will subside enough for him to slow this madness down until he can get back to his chambers with Lindir.

He breathes out slowly as his wrist moves with firm even strokes. Every pass striking against his skin until his loins flare hot. This heat has been building up for only a few minutes but it feels like it's been mounting for years.

As the rhythm increases deep desperate sounds are slipping from his lips. He  clenches his teeth to stay silent. It feels so good to answer this need right now. He's already drawing near peaking...Holding his cock tightly he spends himself all over the shrubbery.

Fearing he might have been overheard by someone Elrond hurries to lace himself back up until he hears the crunching of leaves.

"Who goes there." A voice questions.

The pair of silvan gaurds from earlier breaks through the foliage. The larger of the two breathes in deeply. "An omega!" The elf grins. "hiding in her den." Looking around the guard scowls then smiles wryly. "No need to go it alone, the more the merrier."

Elrond growls a warning for them to stay back. 

"Well, well." The guard realized with amusement. "The Great Lord Halfelven is no more than a bitch with a wet kunt"  He sniffs, "which smells like she needs a long hard fucking!

"Try me and find out how much of a bitch I really am." Elrond invites with a stone cold glare.

Driven by the smell and the immediate need to rut, the guard fools himself into believing he can overpower this omega. He lunges suddenly and tries to grab Elrond by the collar. With a side step Elrond catches the gaurd's forearm using his momentum against him he knocks the elf off his feet. He hits the ground hard as Elrond yanks his shoulder out of it's socket.

Screaming in pain he rolls as far away from the bitch as he can.

The second guard looks at his injured friend then back at Elrond. Against his better judgement he comes at him with a yell and catches a shattering right hook to his jaw and stumbles off wailing and spitting out several of his teeth.

Elrond shakes the pain out of his knuckles looking down at the fools. Hopefully in their embarrassment they will not admit being bested by an omega and will keep his true nature to themselves. He sighs with aggravating frustration. Thranduil will be livid to find his guards in such a state. Trade negotiation will be at a ruin due to this.

The sound of approaching footsteps draws Elrond's attention. Elrond knows all to well the smooth strides belongs to the king. His platinum mane wavering behind him unadorned, shimmering against his burgundy state robes. He sweeps towards the scene.

"What is the meaning of this!" Thranduil shouts staring at his guardsmen writhing in a heap. Before he can receive an answer Thranduil staggers backwards as if he walked into an invisible barrier. The air seeps into his lungs. He tries to breathe but the air is stifling and thick with Elrond's pheromones. He looks and glares at Elrond then quietly instructs his personal guards to carry away the assailants. After they retreated out of sight Thranduil returns his attention back to Elrond.

  
"Ex-explain yourself Lord of the Hidden Valley."

"I need not explain what is obvious." Elrond snaps back testily. It's all out in the open now with no hope of keeping this contained.

Thranduil is about to spit a retort back but before it can roll off his tongue he falters and once more breathes in the intoxicating sent.

Thranduil is distracted, struggling to stay calm and in control. So not wanting to lose what little respect Thranduil do hold for him Elrond decides that it is best to confide in him now than to argue with him.

"I went into...heat and...had to... take care of myself. I was forced to defend myself."

"Obviously. In more was than one." Gradually Thranduil walks toward Elrond step by step until they're face-to-face. "Truly an alpha among omegas." He murmurs. Thranduil is impressed. A grand show of strength and vitality rouses Thranduil's curiosity.

"My deepest apologies. I will see to it that they are punished accordingly. This is not their first offense. I will tolerate no crimes against omegas in my realm. Allow me to offer you a consession Lord Elrond."

Elrond blinks then refocus to say thank you. That went well. "No, there's no need. I only wish to keep this situation quiet."

"As you wish." As Thranduil regards him he can tell Elrond is bothered by this. He always thought him to be an alpha which excites him further. He wants to know more about this mystery.

Elrond is able to breathe easier now. No one 'else' will know about this. He clears his throat. "I shall return to my chambers. I will stay there and self-medicate until my cycle passes."

"In your current state? It's too late for that peredhel. You'll be fucked senseless by half of the alphas before you can even make it there."

"Of coarse." Elrond concedes reluctantly not wanting to draw any more attention than need be. He already knows where this is heading as he watches the strife of self restraint play out across the alpha's handsome face.

"I can...help you, you know. Here. Now." A jeweled hand raises to play passively with one of Elrond's tribal braids. "Your aroma is so...powerful."

"Yes, um...it's been a while."  Elrond's will to resist is wilting away too.

"If you have a few moments to spare, I will ride you through this storm if only just to dampen your mood. I will not bite my mark upon you nor knot you to me. Your secret will remain safe with me."

Enough is already said. He looks into the depths of Thranduil's eyes and finds sincerity there and among other things, a hint of wildness, domination and supremacy. All the things he need right now. Thranduil slips his hand behind Elrond's neck and jerks him into a sweltering kiss. That sturdy dam holding back the flood of instinct has broken away washing over Elrond like a beached mammal waiting to be saved and returned to the lifegiving sea. 

Thranduil pushes him back into the brush and further still until they back up to the trunk of a massive tree. The kissing stops for Thranduil to quickly pull out his cock. Never had Elrond wanted anything so badly. And there it is, a long curved shaft swollen and angry looking for a home to bury itself in.

Elrond's mouth gapes at it. "It is perfect." He croons. By the time Elrond drops his pants he is swung around to face the tree then is shoved roughly up against it.

A wicked grin creeps across Thranduil's face. He leans forward letting the tip of his nose caress tenderly up Elrond's rough neck, pausing right over his scent glands just behind his ear. He whispers to him.

"Are you ready to take what I'm willing to give?"

He is unable to answer already in the thick of his second heatwave but his body shudders at the promise of what's to come. His omega mind is becoming clouded with emotions, sensations and stimulation. Until his heat tampers down Elrond will not be fully coherent. Elronds head falls back and rests on Thranduil's shoulder gasping. His hand reach back to grab Thranduil's ass pulling the king closer, signaling for him to start moving. 

 

~ Fin ~

 

 


	2. Rapid

 

 

Elrond braces himself against the rugged bark of the tree as he felt the crown of Thranduil’s cock press along his crack searching for the right place to enter. Thranduil finds it and he wedges his member into the puckered ring.  

He huffs over Elrond taking a moment to steady himself as he shove his way into his tight inviting hole.

Elrond gapes, astononished that he can take it all at once, stretching uneasily around him. The sensation is a burning discomfort. But he is slick enough to keep the pain at a minimum.

With a single snap of Thranduil's hips Elrond senses bursts. Long deep thrusts pulling almost completely out then diving all the way back in.

Elrond hugs the tree as he is fucked upwards. His arms chafes from bracing himself as Thranduil slams himself repeatedly into his tight recesses.

"That's it." Thranduil pants. "You take very well peredhel."

He can only grunt rolling back against Thranduil. The rutting just started a short while ago and already Elrond is nearing his peak. The cleft of his hole flexes the relaxes constantly as the pounding continues.

"Close already." Thranduil goads, sucking on his neck to the point of biting it. Elrond whimpers. Still unable to speak he nod his head.

Thranduil's voice is so deep Elrond can feel the low rumble of his laughter through his chest. 

The pace picks up and all he can do is hold on. The lewd slapping of their bodies brings Elrond that much closer to climax. He tries in vain not to groan so loudly but he can't help it.

By the gods how he wants this. He needs this. Nothing on Arda can quiet this screaming ache to mate. All he needs is for this alpha to nut inside of him so this will be done and over with.

A sudden rupture shakes Elrond as he erupts. His cum gushing out in squirts all over the king's shaft.

Thranduil bows his head gripping a stronger hold of Elronds hair and around his waist. Imprisoned within his embrace,Elrond waits for Thranduil to finish riding him out. With one last hit he stills. Crying out his climax Thranduil comes. His semen mixing  with Elrond's, making a hot sticky mess.

He loiters a little longer before slipping from Elrond. Thranduil tucks his cock back inside his garments and laces himself up with a satisfied sigh.

Elrond bends down to pull his leggings up when he whispers, "Thank you." He haven't the courage to face Thranduil, feeling awkward in his presence now, he's at a loss for words.

"Think nothing of it." Thranduil waves a hand. "I don't mind aiding you in your hour of need." He reassure Elrond with a gleaming smile. 

Paying close attention to him he smooths Elrond's hair back into place. Thranduil pause for a moment.

"I can not take you back like this. You are soiled and I am not in the mood to fight over you like a scrap of meat.

Elrond finally looks up at Thraduil. "Your subjects would dare challenge their king over a omega?"

"Unlike you Noldor, some Sindar and most Silvans exercise their right to claim a bitch in heat."

Elrond bristles at the derogatory insult but continues to listen.

"We hold a Challenge Day at the training grounds. A grand affair with food, drink, song and dance. All the alphas who wish to challenge each other enters the arena to fight. Of course I am the main event if any wish to challenge me."

Elrond huff's in disgust at such animalistic behavior. Thranduil chuckles at Elrond's silent reproach.

"Is it safe to assume you've never lost a fight?"

"I am undisputed." Thranduil gloats with pride.

"Come now, there's a secret way back to the stronghold."

Elrond follows Thranduil further into the thicket. The ground dips down into a hollow near the great oak tree. A verse of words are spoken in Teleri. Elrond steps back as old thick roots shift beneath his feet, digging into the soil until it falls away to reveal a dark passageway beneath the oaktree.

Elrond stands aside just glaring down at Thranduil indignantly. "If you expect me to crawl into a hole while wearing my state robes, you are mistaken."

"Yes. I do. And yes you will." Thranduil orders before sliding down into the hollow "Unless you want me to abandon you here?"

The thought of going underground is very unnerving. He'd rather take his chances sneaking into the castle another way.

"Quickly," Thranduil insists calling up to him. "before the door closes.

Elrond snatches his robes up into one hand, muttering under his breath as he kneels to follow the king below ground.

 

~Fin~

 


	3. Qualms

 

 

"I can't see a thing down hear. How do you expect me to know where I"m going?" Elrond asks feeling completely unnerved in total darkness.

"I don't. Hold on to me." A firm hand pulls Elrond up from the floor and his right hand is guided to Thranduil's shoulder. Elrond calms down a bit. With every unsteady step his other senses sharpens. Closely, they walk together in the darkness. This still feels terrible, not liking this one bit as he clasps Thranduil's shoulder tighter.

"Afraid of the dark, are you?" It is not actual fear he feels, more of a sense of vulnerability in a unfamiliar enviroment. If he can just focus he'd realize his other senses are sharper than ever.

Elrond's sudden blindeness hones his senses. The perfumed aroma of the king is overwhelming yet he cannot dismiss the smell of molds and fungi as dirt crumbles from above. Then he feels a gentle hand raise up to hold his as they inch and squeeze through the narrow and winding path, descending deeper underground for several dozen yards before coming to a hault.

Thranduil whispers another enchantment. Elrond's eyes blink open as the passageway seals up behind him. Elrond's vision slowly reveals a site he never expected to see. King Thranduil's treasure trove. He his eyes scans the entire chamber. Tables with piles of gold coins. Chests and crates lining the floors brimming with precious gems. There are also weapons and armor made of mithril, silver and gold. Not to mention a handful of elves roaming about cataloging and organizing other crafted artifacts to be stored on shelving units along the towering walls. Elrond had not seen a treasury as vast as this since Menengroth.

"This way." Elrond snaps out of his awestruck state. He hurries to catch up to Thranduil. His rich voice echoes loud through the cavern and it sounds like shouting to his amplified hearing, reverberating back to Elrond's sensitive ears. They enter into another cave chamber containing great stores of grains, raw vegetable and racks of cured meats of all kinds. After passing through the sewing and laundry rooms Elrond and Thranduil exit into a wide corridor.

Elrond's curiousity nearly gets the better of him. The underground construction is marvelous. He wonders if he should ask about what he has seen but it would seem very rude. Thranduil did not volunteer any details or general information during the long trek. So Elrond keeps his questions to himself.

The peredhel continues to follow the king as he break into a full stride, his graceful movements almost hypnotic as his sweeping robes beckons Elrond to follow. By the time they both reach the royal chambers, Elrond's heat is starting to rise again.

The sitting room is lavish and decadent. Thranduil's pungent scent saturates the room. There are other minor oders as well. Betas frequent theses rooms, most likely bedwarmers and other servants. Elrond can't help to wonder how many partners the king have had in his bed. Standing perfectly still with his hands behind his back, Elrond does not assume to do or touch anything. 

"Be at ease." Thranduil pours some wine and passes a glass to Elrond. " It is not too often, rare in fact that I invite an omega of your quality to my rooms."

 _You mean with the quality of my cunt._ Elrond tells himself knowing that's all Thranduil really want. He swallows as he quench his thirst. His hand slightly shakes the wine glass. It is becoming hard to hold back his urges. He's thirsty and filled with need. Deep down he had to be honest, Thranduil's cock is all he wants too.

"Enjoyed the tour?"

"Indeed." Elrond inhales deeply to calm himself. "Ingenious innovations of underground structures." He asks Thranduil several questions about the treasury and preservation of produce and meats, also about the structural designs.

"My father was the visionary. I only improved upon them."

Thranduil picks up on Elrond's shaking. "Please, make yourself at home. A bath is already drawn. Place the heating stones in to your liking. You are about my size," Thranduil momentarily looks Elrond over to size him up. "...a bit broader in the chest but do feel free to select one of my night robes."

With a quick nod Elrond retreats back into the master bedroom. A large ornate tub sits right in front of the fireplace. The stones are placed in the water and Elrond strips out of his dirty garments then steps into the steaming water. He settles down with a sigh of relief. He soaks for only a few moments knowing there will be another flareup before long. His hair is a mess covered in dirt, twigs and leaves. Ugh! He hurries to take down his braids to give his hair a thorough wash. 

As soon as he finsh bathing, he dries himself off and selects a dark green evening robe. He inspects it thinking it will not fit. Thranduil is tall and slim and he has a thicker build. He do not want to damage it. It slips on a bit snug but loose enough to wear properly. Not that it will stay on for long.

Just then Thranduil walts into the bedroom drape in a deep blue night robe outline in silver threading. Bathed and oiled by his chamber maidens. His skin shines through his open robe displaying parts of his naked physique. A particular part of his anatomy Elrond gets a good eyeful before forcing himself to look away.

"Ready yet? I'm not waiting around forever."

Elrond looks away ignoring Thranduil as he dry his hair with a towel.

"We have until forever."

"True. Yet I will have you now."

The king approaches, easing up behind Elrond, pulling him close. His jeweled fingers combing his black tresses back over his shoulder so he can nudge his nose just behind his ear. The scent of pine saturates the air, a sharp crisp presence invading Elrond with each inhale. He feels Thranduil is taking advantage of him. 

 _Ah, he is a thief, stealing me away to his castle for him to have, all to himself. Stolen, is something worth more than I care to admit. Even now he steals my breath away while pretending to be of help while secretly wanting to claim me as his own._ Unfortunately Elrond can not speak his mind right now with Thranduil constantly touching him.

Thranduil's hands roves over his body. Elrond shivers in response. Crystal blue eyes looks down over the expanse of Elrond's flesh with curiosity. His fingers threads through the thatch of pubic hair, Elrond's cock twitching happily as Thranduil gently pulls and tease at the pelt. Elrond rolls his eyes close.

Thranduil continues to feel his way further, searching every crack and crevice. "No." Elrond huffs. He's not sure why he said that. Must have spoken it out of habit.

"Aha. There it is." Thranduil's smiles as his fingers slips past the supple skin where Elronds sack should be and into the folds of his vagina, his plump nub petruding from the lips. Elronds member leaps to full attention. The circular movements of the fingertips, for a moment has Elrond moaning deeply from his throat.

Then the peredhel startles feeling a sudden pressure around his member. Glancing down, Elrond watch as Thranduil strokes his proud member while long slick threads of mucus drips to the floor.

A predators grin creeps across the king's face, every ounce of wildness of the wood elves boiling his blood and quickening his heart, Thranduil is ready to play.

His hand glides over his shaft and continues until it's good and swollen. The groans grow louder as he buries his long fingers into his hole. Bobbing them in and out as his other hand swirls and pumps him with more and more vigor.

Teasing deeper into his crown. Squeezing a little harder, with each forceful strike Thranduil brings the man to the point of ripping something very secred from the peredhel. Pulses of semen spews forth from his throbbing member. The most exquisite relief Elrond has had in a very long time.

Elrond feels Thranduil let go and pull from him at the same time. A trail of biting kisses along his shoulder up to he neck seems to passify him at the moment. But there is still a certain discomfort Elrond feels after each rut with Thranduil. He almost regrets feeling this way after agreeing to accept him as his alpha, temporarily.

"Come, rest now" Thranduil sees through the thinly-veiled distress and coaxes Elrond to the bed.

Elrond is reluctant but is somehow compelled to follow and allows Thranduil to lead him towards the bed. Perhaps once he is well rested he will feel better about all this. He slips under the covers and relax. His bright grey eyes flicks up to Thranduil and then cast them away from his scrutiny before he turns over. He wish he would not stare so. All propriety and modesty has fled the building. He feels entirely undone and hopes it is worth sleeping with the king so he can smother out this blasted heat.

 

 ~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about chapt 3 being incomplete. I hit the post botton instead of 'save'. My cat's were distracting me, walking across my keyboard like its their domain! Damn critters :{ Anyway, I will complete it sometime tonite.
> 
> Next small pov at the beginning of the next chapt from Thranduil before Elrond wakes.


	4. Mutual Pleasure

 

 

Thranduil pours another glass of wine and drinks it halfway down while watching Elrond fall off to sleep straight away. Never had he expected Lord Elrond to be bi-sexual, possessing both male and female genitalia. A quirk of a smile tugs at Thranduil's lips as they sip on his wine. The best  possibilities of both worlds, it must be nice. And he simply cannot wait to explore this...rare phenomenum with Elrond.

Out of all the omegas Thranduil have claimed, not one had a pull so strong he could not escape it. A finger strays over his lips, smearing them red from one corner of his mouth to the other. This omega is very different. _Unwittingly you have ensnared me._ H _e_ murmurs turning his gaze away, exiting the chamber quietly leaving nothing more than a misty afterglow in his wake.

**~ ~ ~**

****A gentle touch of warm knuckles and a brief feel of cold metals causes Elrond to flinch out of his sleep not knowing this person means him no harm. A warrior's old habits seems to die hard. Who is touching him?!

Elrond turns his head back following the retreating fingers and find Thranduil, right there smiling down on him. Elrond close his eyes, his head drops into the pillows as he tries not to think about why he's here in Thranduil's bed.

"Not happy to see me?" No he is not. Even so, down below he is more than happy being this close to the king.

"I meant no offense. You startled me." Elrond sighs.

"I am hardly ever offended. But I must ask...what on Arda are you afraid of. You scare so easily. Afraid of your secret. Afraid of the dark and holes in the ground. Afraid of being with me, of being who you are."

Elrond most certainly takes offence. "Then I must insist that you are wrong. I know exactly who and what I am, to myself and to others. I do not fear anything nor anyone including you for that matter and I will not lay here in your bed to be subjected to your judgement!"

"Good. Now, where were we?" Thranduil feigns to forget. "Ah, yes. Shall we continue where we left off earlier?" Elrond starts but is unable to say anything, distracted at how quickly Thranduil's train of thought skips from one point to another. _Unbeleivable._ With a slight flush Elrond barely nods in agreement.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if it's to much for you to handle. You must admit it will be a benifit for both of us given the circumstances. Besides, your heat will be coming down on you again and I do wish to get a head start and play with you while you still have your wits in tact. Thranduil tries convincing him by rocking his hips against Elrond's.

Elrond's member begins to wake from it's rest as if agreeing with the king. Gradually overcoming his reservation, he starts to rock with him. He can feel Thranduil's cock prodding into him, twitching and wet. He wants to feel more of the soothing friction. As if on cue a hand comes up to hold his hips for Thranduil to grind much harder than before. The resistance of his rigid body finally gives in and they move as one together. 

Thranduil's curious blue eyes examines every inch of him, running his hands everywhere from his thick thighs to his solid stomach up to his slightly hairy chest pinching and plucking at his nipples. Both of the king's hands takes liberties to touch as much as they please.

"Ohhooo!" Elrond moans as Thranduil's hand reach down between his legs, spreading his lips apart to rub at his clit. "Hooo goodness yes." Elrond breathes. A middle finger creeps into his crevice and it feels so sensational how Thranduil fingers him compared to his own masturbations.

As a second finger fits into the tight space a ring catches on his flesh on the way in. Elrond throws his legs wide as the fingers press inward, twisting, curling and jostling. Elrond writhes, voicing a deep, broken moan, from the good vibrations Thranduil is inflicting inside of him.

A thumb rubs under the hood of his tender nub and Elrond starts to grasp. He grasps the collar of Thranduil's robe and at the pillows surrounding his head. The speed of those fingers made a ticklish probing sensation. Letting it all go Elrond cry out desperately, jerking and straining through the clutch of this climax.

"That's it. Let go." Thranduil whispers with a pleased look of approval. He fingers Elrond gently until the last undulations quiets down. he replaces his hand with Elrond's and then Elrond folds his legs tightly in an effort to stem off the overload of stimulation.

Wiping his hands clean on the corner of his bed linen, Thranduil snuggle up and settle close behind Elrond. It won't do to coddle the half-man too much as stubborn as he is. Still, with all his secret fears Elrond should know by now he is safe hear in Thranduil's arms.

 

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Had to get the feels out te way first before the rutting session starts in full swing <333! Next chap!
> 
> Bi-sexual: Proper meaning- Someone who is 'attracted' to males and females. The correct term I should be using is hermephrodite. But the sound and pronounciation do not vibe well with my prose, or in a simple elvish terminoligy. Basicly I took the liberty to use the word bisexual to define a hermephrodite.
> 
> I hope I did not offend anyone reading this fic.(That's the last thing I want to do) I just love to play on words to make it fit into my fantasy.


	5. Twin Peaks

 

 

After a short while of rest a fresh sweep of awareness travels up Thranduil's spine. The feel of the healers closeness is soothing. He can not help the feeling of revival like a sprouted seedling growing strong and fast from ashy soil to the sunny skies above. The last time he felt this way was centuries ago after the birth of his only child. Raising Legolas was the most joyous time of his life. Perhaps the peredhel could give him...

Thranduil shakes the hopeful thoughts from his head. Two great Lords baring a child who may lay claim to two powerful realms is completely irresponsible and also unfair to the child and to their own children. Perhaps he's being foolish to wish for another child. He is not so blinded by his rutting that he can't see through it, see what's behind all of this, a chance for them both to have happiness once again. Elrond shifts, his body rubbing closely against him tugging him from his thoughts. It's too soon for such thoughts anyway.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"You feel glorious." Thranduil croons, mouthing along Elrond's neck, his fingers are busy working the fluids between Elrond's thighs, guilding the arousal once more. Every second passing by, makes Thranduil want to just plow the peredhel through. Thranduil crawls over him, putting those perfect lips to good use. His tentative tongue licking its way anywhere it please.

Elrond pulls away not able to handle all the attention being given and clambers back up the bed, dropping his legs wider and holding his cock out the way exposing his furry pussy beneath it. His other hand holds the side of Thranduil's face and the king surges forth giving Elrond a luscious, deep and lingering kiss.

Thranduil fiddles with the belt to Elrond's robe peeling it open to his sides for better access. He kneels back to whip off his robe, taking a moment to peer down at his omega. Pussy soaked with creamy slick, clinging to the hairs announcing that Elrond is more than ready for Thranduil to thrust his cock in and fuck him right now.

Elrond holds his gaze as Thranduil strokes himself to full hardness. _'No knotting, no babies.'_ Elrond entreats into Thranduil's mind, again reminding him to focus and not to forget.

"Do not worry, you have my word."

Instantly he finds himself licking into Thranduil's mouth as Thranduil's crown teases his folds, encircling the slick thickening mucus around the lips. He needs to be filled now! Every swirl is so unbelievably irritating yet is still pleasing none the less. 

Thranduil takes a moment, pausing just long enough for Elrond to start pleading moanfully before plunging his hard cock into his drenched channel. The peredhel was struck with the force of it. Thranduil crawls down over him, his piercing blue eyes unrelenting and shockingly full of hunger.

A cascade of silky, platinum tendrils of hair falls, obscuring Elrond's vision. He tries to brush the hair back out of the way only for more golden locks to slip down to veil his vision even more. He can feel Thranduil reaching a hand back to slip his arms under his knee. Soon both of his legs are hoisted up into a better tilt to sink further into his pussy.

After over a year of abstinence the tension is gone. He is so supple and responsive to every stroke. No longer holding on Elrond throws down his guard against his fears and puts his trust in his partner. The peredhels shining eyes grows dark, his pupils clouds over, sinking into mindless blissfulness. He is free. Free to take what he needs and be who he wants to be.

Thranduil peers down through him before setting to ride the man harder and more precised. For all his weariness adrenaline strums through Elrond's veins causing his heart to thunder and his lungs to suffocate for much needed air. His half mortal body can not deny the toll of Thranduil's rutting.

"Feel...so...fucking good!" Thranduil groans into his ear. Droplets of sweat beading up on his fair face, trickling down his neck then dripping from his chest onto Elrond's. He humps himself balls deep, constantly thrusting in-and-out of his omega with a languid indulgence.

"You're not...giving me...your all. Give it to me!" The flush on the healers face burns deeper as he utters those words, urging Thranduil on as he's fucked like a prized stallion. The air between them condenses as Thranduil cruise into Elrond without mercy. Elrond clings to the nape of Thranduil's neck, as he smashes into him again and again. 

Thranduil pitch down, devoring Elrond with bruising kisses while his cockhead pumps him full to bursting. A hand fists around his length twisting an unusual rhythm, teasing him into peaking.

His forth orgasm is jarring enough to snap him back into crystal clarity. The peredhels body freeze up into the gravity of  binary climaxes and holds him there, spinning wildly between orbits for what seems like an eternity. Full-bodied and devastating Elrond moans into broken tears as the alternating sensations continues to intensify.Thranduil's form did not falter until Elrond finally falls limp in his hold.

"Over." Thranduil rasps unlocking his arms from Elronds legs, his heavy cock pulling from Elronds hollow. He maneuveres him over onto his stomach. Two powerful hands props him up on his hind legs. Rimming at his ring for a few moments, Thranduil eases his way in. Cringing from the singe of heat Elrond buries his head into the pillows.

The King rolls his hips into that sweet tight muscle for a good long while. Attempting to postpone his pleasure for as long as possible, it is inevitable. Like wildfire his climax consums all of him, combusting into bright scorching flames of immense pleasure. When it blows over Thranduil crumples like ash on top of the peredhel.

"Don't fade out on me yet elven king. I still need you."

Exausted yet very satisfied, Thranduil is in a magnaminous mood and chuckles at the fact Elrond actually craves more from him. He will certainly give him all he wants and more...in a moment, or two, maybe several.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rest of the afternoon is a relay fucking, eating and sleeping. The air in the room is stifling and ripe from their racy affair. The scent of it is all consuming. Regardless, Elrond will venture further pleasure, enjoyment and thrills until he's had his fill.

 

~ Fin ~

 


	6. Herald of Life

 

 

Late into the evening, Elrond wakes up again. He is shoved onto his side, barely able to move. Try as he might to wrestle against Thranduil, he haven't the energy to resist him. Two well defined arms has him subdued, pinning his shoulders down into the mattress while chiseled hips humps its member back into his sultry sex. No matter, he is constantly horny and ready even out of the dead of sleep. A particularly sharp thrust leaves him winded and oddly enough his labored panting and gasping makes him sound like someone or something other than himself. He feels like he is detached from himself, hyper-sensitive to each little detail of attention given by Thranduil. The woodsy essence of his musk. The tangy taste of his sweat as it rolls off and drips onto the side of his face. The slippery slide of his cock. The sticky slaps of his tight sack. Elrond's senses are so overloaded he is surprised he can make heads or tails of anything.

Thranduil nudges his nose under his neck and Elrond moans clenching his teeth, arching his head back into Thranduil's shoulder just to feel more. 'So good. So exquisite. So damn much.'

His mind should be a blur but he is aware of every bloody thing. Mmhmm, Thranduil is not as talkative now. No jests or dirty words, only the hot breathing against his face.

"Harder." Elrond whispers, relishing the way Thranduil's girth drags in and out of the fleshy walls of his heat. He grunts even louder as Tranduil drives into him fast and furious.

"Yesss." The healer hisses. "Don't stop."

Thranduil's stamina is unbelievable. He's riding him hard with such vigor Elrond can't stand it. Then a sudden burst of laughter erupts from his lips as Elrond recalls Thranduil's silvan-given name.

"Vigorous Spring!" He cries out.

Thranduil stalls and blinks down at the man but only for a moment. He is stunned to hear the alias by someone who shouldn't be privie to it. All the same it raises his passion through the roof.

The Kings cock is rock hard and the next set of thrusts snaps into Elrond even faster than before. After a brief while Elrond feels the muscle leave his hollow, finding himself back on his back, being dragged towards Thranduil's crotch to be re-entered all in one forceful move. Thranduil slips his hands under Elrond's shoulders, gripping the man tightly to himself. Elrond grabs a fist full of silky hair as he buries his shouts into his shoulder.

"Say my name!" Thranduil growls the demand. "Say it!"

"My Vigorous King!" He think he said it right or did he? The words just fell out of his mouth of their own will. Whatever he said, must've been right because on the very next powerful thrust the peredhel breaks.

"That's it." Thranduil teases into his ear. "Come undone." In one long-held breath Elrond feels his body contract, seizing up several times as his orgasms expands across his body like a tidal waves. Like a flounder struggling out of water his chest heaves in delayed air into his lungs. In those moments he see flashes of images yet to be seen. He sobs with each release, each blinding flicker of _Life_. Waiting to exhale his lungs surrender then his stressed body goes limp.

Even as his sizemic-waves washes away, Thranduil's fucking slows to a sensual roll of the hips. They are still bound within each other's arms. All Elrond can sense is Thranduil's long strokes and soft lips. Feathery lips nudging and brushing along his neck up to his chin until finally kissing his own lips. For the firstim since all of this madness began the Elvin King is kissing the Lord of the Valley. He breathes it all in, his tongue, teeth and lips.

Their eyes are drawn magneticly to each other. Thranduil is becoming ridged rocking passionately as his toes tunnels deep into the mattress trying to keep a foothold.

"Fuck!" Thranduil curses, pushing up hard into Elrond. A warm rush of seed spills into Elrond's crevice. Stuttering catches of breath is the only thing Elrond an hear in the echo of the chamber room.

"Yes!" He exclaimes, kissing his lover, mouthing him allover his face. He repeat the word except in the tone of a question.

 _'A question being asked after the fact.'_ Elrond scoffs. There was no doubt in his mind. He envisioned their little sparkle of life, a child during his final climax. A beautiful girl with a golden head and bright silver eyes.

"Yes."

Letting go in more ways than one, Thranduil blows out a breath, caving in and slips out of Elrond all at once. The Half-Elf and the Elf-King grin fondly at one other. Neither one of them eager to abandon the comfort of their embrace, touching and caressing and kissing until Elrond senses Thranduil has fallen into a deep sleep.

Elrond lays awake, combing his fingers through Thranduil's hair and whispers into the darkness...

"Let us sustain each other and take pleasures in our flesh, in which we might heal and also raise our offspring...together." He kiss those soft sweet lips sealing their future together.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,sorry,sorry for the lateness of finishing this fic. Sorry AGAIN for posting the fic in pieces because of course I hit 'post' instead of 'save' My brain cells are starving fome no oxygen, lol.
> 
> And a big THANX to all the luv from you all. Blessings!
> 
> (PS I will edit this piece soon. I got away from the A/B/O dynamics and the feels and other mistakes.)


End file.
